Fear and Loathing
by Kiki Warbler
Summary: Ian and Mickey's relationship gets a lot rockier, thanks to Blaine Anderson and Kurt Hummel.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't own anything. Blaine and Kurt are properties of Glee. Ian and Mickey are properties of Shameless. Why not combine the two best things in that show and make hearts explode? Yeah, I figured. Here we go, kids.**

 **Chapter 1**

"GALLAGHER'S. ASSEMBLE!"

Fiona Gallagher yelled from the kitchen. She knew it was fruitless, because her brother Lip and his girlfriend Mandy had been reconnecting, and Lip was spending more time at the Milkovich house with Ian, who had very recently began dating Mandy's brother, Mickey. Debbie was four months pregnant and Carl was on house arrest following his conditional release from juvie. Sean was still upstairs sleeping, and Liam was in the living room watching god knows what on that television. Fiona was surprised to see Lip and Ian walking down the stairs and shook her head softly.

"Wait, I thought you two were spending the night at the Milkovich's. At least, that's what the garbled message sounded like."

"Nah." Lip said, grabbing plates and setting them around the table. Ian blushed and smiled, shaking his head. He knew what the garbled message was from, and that wasn't what he'd wanted to relive. But apparently Lip did. "Mickey bet Ian a hundred bucks that he wouldn't call you while Ian sucked his dick. Congratulations, dude. You are now the king. I bow to you."

Fiona looked at Lip and Ian and just shook her head before Debbie and Carl made their way down the stairs. Liam joined them in the kitchen a few minutes later, and that's when Fiona started smiling. She put the French toast on the table and stood there with her hands on her hips.

"Here's the deal guys. You know that Uncle Burt and Aunt Carole very recently passed. Their last request was that Kurt, their son, come stay here with us. Now as we all know, Kurt is eighteen and legally able to do whatever the fuck he wants. But he decided to come to work at the bar with Kev. He's also bringing with him a shit ton of money that Carole and Burt left to him."

Lip looked at Fiona and smiled. He knew what this would do for them financially, and so he nodded, turning to Debbie and Carl.

"You two. There will be no crazy schemes. No scams. Nothing. Got it? We make sure Kurt has a place to live that is safe enough for him to finish out his senior year. He's behind because of that attack last year."

Ian's head snapped up at that. He and Kurt had always been close because of their obvious differences in sexuality, but that's not why Ian looked irritated. Fiona called it an attack. Ian called it what it was. A hate crime.

"Fi, he was assaulted and left for dead by two people who didn't like who he was. It was a hate crime. No matter which way you paint it. Not a mugging, or a random jump. No, this was a hate crime. And the fact that Kurt has to run, is a joke."

Ian said, before getting up from the table and running away. Lip looked at Fiona and shook his head. Fiona just looked exasperated before seeing Ian flying back down the back staircase before looking distraught and walked out the door. Fiona knew where he was going, she just hoped it was safe.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mickey Milkovich saw the burst of red hair before he heard it. He knew Ian was going through something at home, just from the look on his face. He could tell that Ian had been crying, and that scared him. He met Ian halfway down the stairs and looked at him.

"You look like shit."

"Yeah, well I feel like shit, Mick. Fiona just said that my cousin was coming to live with us."

Mickey's eyes widened. He'd met Kurt Hummel once since he and Ian had started seeing each other, and that boy gave him chills. Him! Mickey Milkovich! He never got scared of anyone. Except his boyfriend's seemingly charming cousin.

"Kurt's coming?"

"Yeah. What's with that look, Mick? What. No. Wait. Are you afraid of him?"

Ian asked, a playful tone in his voice. He watched as Mickey looked away bashfully, then caught it for a split second before the look was gone, and in it's place was the Mickey he knew and loved. That hard, asshole, jerk look that he wore so well.

"I'm Mickey Milkovich, Ian. Do you honestly think I'm afraid of anyone?"

"You were afraid of me, once."

"I'm afraid of you everyday, Ian. Come on. I know you haven't eaten yet. I think Mandy made some toast. Have you taken your meds yet?"

"No. I ran out of the house before Fiona could give them to me."

Mickey led Ian inside and closed the door. But before Mickey could answer him, he felt the insistent lips of Ian's against his. And he knew he couldn't fight it. Because home was in Ian's kisses. But he knew that if anyone heard him say that, he'd be a goner. Mickey pulled away a few minutes later and shook his head.

"Good distraction, though. Your meds are in the medicine cabinet above the sink. And say hi to Svet. She's been missing her little ginger boy. Yev's still asleep."

Ian smiled, heading to the kitchen. He never felt at home in his own house. Something about Frank not being there, and Fiona having to do all the work, made him uneasy, but he knew Fi did the best she could for them. But being at the Milkovich's, with Mickey, Mandy, Svetlana, Yevgeny. It was the chaos he loved most, because it helped him escape the chaos in his brain. And that was the sort of controlled chaos he loved. And he wouldn't trade his little insta-family for the world. He smiled as Mandy came in, handing him some toast.

"You okay today?"

"I'm okay everyday Mandy. I have all of you guys. And that's what's important."

Ian said, swallowing the pills and waits for Mickey to come back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Are you fucking kiddin' me with this shit right now?"

Mickey Milkovich yelled at his best friend Blaine Anderson. Blaine looked at Mickey and nodded, taking a swig of the bottle from his hand, before passing it off to Mickey, who willingly took a sip. Blaine ran his hand through his unruly black curls and nodded, chuckling.

"I honestly wish I wasn't, man. They have a new shipment of whores coming in tonight. Svetlana told me last night. Dude, you need to do something with your wife. She's getting desperate."

Mickey rolled his eyes and shook his head. There was only one person who was on his mind and in his heart and that's when he stood up. He turned and looked back at Blaine before taking another long swig of the bottle.

"Nah. I ain't got a wife, man. I got a money hungry bitch. Besides, I have a very good looking ginger boy waiting for me, and he panics if I'm late."

It was no secret Ian was dealing with bipolar disorder. It was also no secret that Mickey was the one helping him through it, but he had to admit it was tough. Blaine had to give him credit though, it was one thing to be gay and proud in the Milkovich family, it was different to have a boyfriend who had bipolar disorder.

"How is he man? Is he any better?"

"He has his up and down days, like everyone does. You know? He's a bit anxious today because his cousin Kurt is coming to stay with them. Kurt's parents died in that shootout in Milwaukee. Then Kurt was also the victim of a gay bashing."

Mickey stopped his sentence and thought about what he'd just said. He thought about that time when he tried denying his feelings for Ian and ended up beating the ever living out of him just for something to do. He knew how scared Ian was of that happening to them, but he also knew that nobody would mess with Ian because they'd have to bear the wrath of Mickey and nobody wanted that.

"Dude, that has to scare Ian with what he's been through. I'm so sorry dude. Shit though, I need to get laid."

"I thought you got laid yesterday!"

"No. I got a blowjob yesterday. A horrible one. What about Ian's cousin? Didn't you say he was gay?"

Mickey had told Blaine that Kurt was gay, and he didn't know Kurt, but he wasn't sure that Blaine was going to be Kurt's type based on how Ian described him. Mickey stubbed out the last part of his cigarette and shook his head.

"Oh no, Anderson. No. I promised Ian no funny business with Kurt. Now, I'll be glad to take you with me, since you're the most accepting of Ian and myself, but you won't be asking Ian to hook you two up!"

Mickey said, leading Blaine down the street towards the Gallagher home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This is gonna be your room, man."

Lip told Kurt as he stood there awkwardly in the hallway. For all intents and purposes, it was a nice room, and Kurt was lucky he had family that would take him in. He wasn't some innocent kid, but he also wasn't a jerk either. Kurt smiled as he saw his favorite cousin Ian come around the corner. Ian opened his arms, and Kurt dove right in.

"Hey buddy. Shh. Shh. You're okay. You're safe here now. Mickey promised me he'd keep you safe too."

Ian said. He knew Kurt had to be terrified of his new surroundings. Kurt sniffled and nodded a bit as they heard a commotion downstairs. Ian knew right away that Mickey had shown up, and against Ian's orders had brought Blaine. Mickey found Ian and Kurt cuddled up together and smiled.

"Hey. I got here as soon as I could. Couldn't shake Anderson though."

Kurt sat up and looked at Mickey and that's when he spotted Blaine. Blaine had this amazing thick, unruly curly black hair, and these eyelashes that never quit. Tight jeans showed off Blaine's thighs perfectly and Kurt sniffled, standing up and walking over to Blaine, who suddenly couldn't tear his eyes off of Kurt.

"Hello handsome."

Kurt said, smiling. Blaine extended his hand and watched as Kurt unabashedly checked him out again. Blaine was doing the same thing as Kurt took his hand and shook it. Blaine's honey eyes met Kurt's blue ones and he smiled.

"Hi yourself, beautiful boy. I'm Blaine. You must be Kurt Hummel, Ian's cousin? I'm Mickey's best friend. And it is very nice to meet you."

"It's very nice to meet you too, Blaine. So, are you and Mickey a packaged deal?"

Blaine chuckled. He knew that Kurt was flirting, and that was sexy to him. This whole boy was sexy to him. Unlike most of the men he'd bedded here, Kurt was an enigma to him. Sensitive and nervous, yet amazingly attractive. Mickey cleared his throat and looked at Kurt.

"You can say that. Sort of how you and Ian are a packaged deal. You know? I did promise him I wouldn't bring Blaine today. But, Blaine's sort of like a puppy. You just can't get him to go, even if you kick him."

Kurt chuckled at Mickey's joke. He turned and looked at the three people in the room with him and smiled at how Ian and Mickey interacted. It was like they were the sun and the moon, and nobody else was there. Mickey gave Ian a sweet kiss and Ian blushed before turning back to Kurt.

"So! I figure since Blaine's here, I'll feel less guilty about asking you to be a third wheel at lunch with Mickey and me. Would you care to join us?"

Kurt smiled and shook his head. He'd been travelling all morning, and didn't really want to do anything else but relax and catch a nap. He smiled at Blaine, and then back to Mickey and Ian.

"No. I think I'm just gonna relax. But Blaine can stay here with me. I figure if we're gonna be seeing a lot of each other, I should properly introduce myself to Blaine. You guys go have your lunch date. I'll be here when you come back. I promise."

Kurt chuckled and nodded, knowing how worried about him Ian was. He assured Ian one more time that he was going to be just fine and then Mickey and Ian walked out. Kurt turned and looked at Blaine after they left.

"I'm not a slut. I don't put out easy. I saw you undressing me, as I was you. But if you want me. Show me."

Kurt said, watching Blaine and waiting for his next move.


End file.
